The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus plant, botanically known as Ficus benjamina, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Green Kinky’.
The new Ficus plant originated as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Ficus benjamina ‘Kinky’, not patented. The new Ficus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Kinky’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Langeweg, The Netherlands in February, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ficus plant by cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Langeweg, The Netherlands since February, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Ficus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.